The present invention relates to a linear slide roller bearing unit suited to use in sliding machine parts such as the table saddle of a machine tool, slider of a machining center and a slider of a conveyor robot which moves here and there while carrying a heavy load.
Known linear slide roller bearing unit of the type mentioned above has a bearing block having a channel-shaped cross-section and is mounted on a track shaft having a substantially trapezoidal cross-section through an intermediary of a train of cylindrical rollers. The bearing block is movable along the length of the track shaft as the rollers roll in contact with the surfaces of the bearing block and the track shaft. This known bearing unit, however, suffers from disadvantages in that it cannot satisfactorily resist an upward load which causes a floating tendency of the bearing block, as well as radial loads which unstabilize the bearing block on the track shaft.